


Beauty is in The Eye (of the Beholder)

by fagnusarchives



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Mind Reading, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Trans Male Character, Trans Martin Blackwood, Vaginal Fingering, consensual use of the beholding, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagnusarchives/pseuds/fagnusarchives
Summary: Statement of Martin Blackwood, regarding some feelings. Statement recorded directly from subject Eleventh May, 2018.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Beauty is in The Eye (of the Beholder)

**Author's Note:**

> edit: previously titled confessions of a desperate man. immediately after publishing this i thought of a million titles i liked better but for some reason didnt bother updating until now
> 
> i think i have a beholding kink... consensual use of the Sight and compulsion powers just? really fuck me up holy shit. ik theres already a lot of fics with this premise so i hope im not like flooding the market
> 
> theyre both trans men in this. martin has top surgery and jon doesnt. neither have bottom surgery. technically only jon is on hrt but i headcanon that martin is really lucky in having naturally high testosterone levels so. they kinda both are? jons chest is just referred to as chest and their junk is described as dick and cunt. 
> 
> set.. s3ish? i guess it has to be since theyre in the institute, jons powers are more realized, and martin isnt Lonely- distant

Martin could tell by the look in Jon's eyes he was hungry and had gone a while without. He'd started to take note of these kinds of things, how whenever Jon would start a new statement an almost empty static look in his gaze would instantly disappear and be replaced by one full of energy and power as he seemed totally unaware of the rest of the world, just as absorbed by a statement as he was absorbing it, intertwined and entangled.

He almost felt like he was third wheeling for Jon and The Beholding when he observed. But seeing the man he was so attracted to, getting so into something, even if it was something as questionable and morally gray as this, he really couldn't help but stare. You couldn't blame him. So he'd come to recognize when his boss was in need of his next fix when he passed him by in the hallway and he looked a wreck and as if he was about to collapse from withdrawal. 

"Jon, are you alright? You look a mess." He asked, it was a simple concern. Jon just stared bitterly. He seemed a bit dazed.

He blinked hard at him a few times, then shook his head. "As much as I can be. I'm just busy and tired." He rubs at his eye from under his glasses then adjusts the bridge of them. "Been reading a lot of y'know, old material. It's not helping as much anymore."

"Maybe I can try to find you something more recent?" Martin offers. "I've been sorting through some, I bet I could bring you a few newer ones. Fix you a cup of tea while I'm at it, that'll perk you right up." 

Jon just rolls his eyes. He seriously doubts refreshments will do him any good in the state he's in. But he decides to roll with it. "Sure, if you insist. I'll be in my office, bring me whatever you've found and I'll have a look." 

Martin just nods and they part ways. He goes to the breakroom to fetch the tea he's prepared as well as a few random files he'd dug up. Not that they really mattered.

He meets Jon in his office and when Jon notices him lock the door behind him, that's when he starts to get the idea that something is up. He sets the tea and files on the desk and takes a seat across from Jon, who raises an eyebrow at him. "...You wanted to give me a live one, didn't you?"

"Indeed. Statement of Martin Blackwood, regarding- ah, just some feelings, I guess. Statement recorded directly from subject..." He glances up at a calendar hung on the wall to double check, "Eleventh May, 2018. Statement begins."

"For the record I'd like to make it clear that though you're compelling me, I'm telling you this because I want to and not because you're making me. Though I am taking advantage of the situation, to help me get a few things out that I don't think I'd have the courage to admit otherwise."

"Martin. What the hell is this about."

"Shh, I'm getting to it! Remember when you were first promoted to head archivist? I'd only just been hired a few weeks prior, and already just working with you as researchers I was totally smitten."

Jon just about spat out his tea. _"What?"_

He continued to trail off stammering as Martin spoke over him. "Oh come on, you can't seriously be that oblivious! It doesn't take all knowing powers to figure it out! I'm pretty sure everyone in the institute has caught me making goo-goo eyes at you except you at this point. And who wouldn't? You're kind of really hot Jon. Like, movie star handsome. But I knew you were way out of my league, so I tried to let it go. I didn't even know at that point if you liked men." 

Jon felt red hot in the face, still hung up on that earlier bit. "Handsome? Hot?" He was muttering more to himself than asking Martin. Though he wouldn't expect this kind of thing to count towards feeding The Eye, he still felt himself starting to perk up. 

"So I pushed it aside and tried to forget about it for a while, and that would've been the end of it. But then that coming June I noticed you start to wear pride bracelets to work, and I thought I might actually have a chance after all. So that  _ 'damn my boss is hot' _ crush just grew and grew into something a lot more. I started thinking about you at home. I started fantasizing..."

He let Jon  _ See _ his fantasies in vivid detail, flashes of scenes of the two of them kissing passionately, half dressed. Jon's button up shirt was undone and falling off his shoulders and he was helping Martin in lifting his sweater over his head. Martin's fantasy of Jon was a bit more muscular than the real thing, idealized since he'd hardly ever seen him show any skin, so he'd had to improvise. It was a strange experience, seeing someone else's thoughts so clearly as if youre watching it happen in front of you, but simultaneously knowing everything that was felt as if it was happening to him. The rush of so much information was dizzying. 

"Martin!" he managed to shout, snapping out of it. "Thats- this is a highly inappropriate thing to be discussing in the workplace. We really shouldn't.." He was obviously hot and bothered, starting to sweat and feeling arousal building. He instinctively pressed his thighs together in attempt to provide stimulation between his legs that he found himself becoming increasingly desperate for. He hoped Martin didn't notice even though it was Martin who just shamelessly projected his.. his  _ wet dreams _ into Jon's mind.

"This isn't a normal workplace Jon. Literally nothing we do here would be appropriate at a regular office job." Martin countered, crossing his arms defiantly. "Look, I just thought me giving a live statement might help you, and this is really the only thing of note I have to give one about. And I needed to put my feelings on the table because I'm so tired of. Of lusting after you, without a smidge of subtlety, and you somehow still managing to be clueless! If you're not interested, this can end right here. What do you want, Jon?" 

He wasn't a fan of being put on the spot like this, but there was no point in beating around the bush about it. They were both horny and wanted this. There was no reason not to go for it. "I want you to continue your statement. And hm, if it's all the same with you, I'd much prefer you do it with your clothes off." 

_ Now we're getting somewhere _ . "I'd be happy to oblige," Martin said almost sing-songy, with a sultry smile. "Well as I'm sure you can imagine, or don't have to when you can get right in my head and see it first hand, this is like a dream come true for me," He came around and sat up on top of the desk, the polished oak creaking softly under his weight. He wanted to make a show out of this. "One time I even looked up office porn, like boss on secretary stuff, trying to picture what it would be like if it were us. But I got so caught up with accuracy, like  _ 'oh, Jon would never say that,' _ and the acting is just so awful in most of them, it really ruined the mood." 

Jon chuckled, starting to undo the buttons on his shirt. "What makes you think you know what I'd say or not?" 

"It was that kind of straight man nonsense, like  _ 'yeah, take it bitch!'" _ he did a horrible impression of a gruff American accent. "I can't possibly imagine that coming out of your mouth." Martin lifted his sweater up over his head and Jon took note of the thin white lines that scarred under his now bare chest. They never really discussed being trans to each other, but they'd always kind of just known, like recognizing one of your own. He'd probably have been more surprised if he were cis.

"No you're right, maybe not. but I can imagine you coming in my mouth.'' He discarded his shirt, now forming a pile on the floor along with where Martin had tossed his. He was wearing a gray tank binder underneath. He opts to leave it on for now. 

"Wow, that's quite a pickup line." Martin starts touching himself through his pants, it's not enough to soak but he can definitely feel himself getting wetter. His swelling dick strains against the fabric. "Can you ahh.. can you peek into my head? I want you to tell me what I'm thinking."

"Alright.. you think about this a lot, and it's even better than you imagined. Ne compelling you, taking all your dirty secrets. You love it, love me dominating you. You're a bit ashamed of this, But it turns you on when I boss you around, even about completely mundane unsexy things. Jesus Christ, Martin, I never would've taken you for this much of the kinky type."

"Yeah well, fuck. Please keep going!" He worked at the button of his pants, struggling a bit with it in his frenzied neediness but shortly managing and undoing his fly and shoving them off. There was a subtle but noticeable wet spot on his briefs. 

"Hmm lets see... may as well have a look at the rest of your kinks to see what I'm working with here. You're into denial play, You want to need my permission to get off, and you want me to withhold that permission from you. I think that can be arranged." He smirks and stands up from his chair, opening a drawer and digging through it to find something he could use to- aha! An old tie. He wasn't sure when he left that there but it would certainly work for his purposes. "Take your underwear off." 

Martin obeys and they too find their way into the forgotten clothing pile. He kicks off his shoes as well, figuring it a little weird to be completely nude except for them. Now with no fabric between his skin and the chill of the room with the air conditioning on high, he feels his hair stand on end. But it also may be the static of The Beholding contributing to his goosebumps. Jon circles around behind him and takes him by the wrists, guiding them to tie behind his back. Once satisfied with his handiwork that the tie has his wrists securely bound, Jon sits back down. 

"I want you to spread your legs and feel how desperate it makes you for stimulation when there's absolutely none at all. I want you to feel the aching emptiness in your cunt and tell me how badly you want it filled." 

"Fucking please Jon, I want I- I  _ need _ you to finger me, or just touch me or something. Anything, I need you so badly." he squirmed and rolled his hips, trying to get even a little friction. He looked so good like this, Jon was enamored. Such a pretty sight all for him. He could still hardly believe it. 

"So polite, saying please and everything. You're such a good boy for me Martin, and you just sound so perfect when you beg for me.. How could i say no?" he leaned forward and cupped Martin's inner thigh, admiring the sight before him. "Tell me exactly what you want."

"I want you to finger fuck me as hard as you can until I'm screaming. I want to feel so full and stretched out around you, that it starts to hurt. I know that sounds really dirty, it's even worse out loud than in my head but I can't help it. I guess I'm a bit into masochism stuff, and right now I just want you to use me." He spilled, red in the face. Everywhere actually, he was full body blushing though he didn't know how since he felt like all his blood was rushing between his legs from how hard his dick throbbed. 

Without much warning Jon stands up and pushes Martin back against the desk so he's half laying down on it, legs hanging off. Jon's full weight is on him which isn't a lot as he's not particularly heavy, but Martin loves the pressure. Jon shoves two fingers into his cunt and his breath hitches. 

"You're fucking mine, you hear me?" Jon says lowly as he slammed his fingers into Martin over and over as hard and fast as he could. Martin gasped, moaning out softly with each exhale. "You're such a good boy for me Martin. So good, just telling me whatever I ask of you. How does this feel?" 

"it feels- ahn.. It feels like a lot Jon. It feels like you're giving me exactly what I need. But I'm so needy, so  _ greedy _ I still want more, I want you to make me feel overwhelmed." 

"Slow down a little, I'll give you whatever you want as long as I feel like you've earned it." He adds a third finger and thumbs at the head of his dick, stroking it gently. Too gentle. Martin tries to push his hips down into Jon's touch but he stops him. "Ah-ah! You're in my control right now, remember? You'll have to be more patient than that."

He whines, but is compliant without any otherwise protest. Jon keeps thrusting into him and his thumbs on the tip of his dick rubbing it just so and he's pushing all the right buttons and Martin doesn't know how much longer he can last but he doesn't want it to be over yet. At the moment he doesn't ever want it to stop. "I think I'm getting close" 

"Already? Shame. I thought I might have to find something more to fill you with. Was kind of looking forward to seeing it too." He stops as abruptly as he'd started, withdrawing his hand and sucking his fingers clean. Martin could have cum just to the sight of that. "Can't have you finishing yet though, not without me getting a turn first. Hop off the desk."

Jon gets to work on getting himself undressed the rest of the way. He takes his binder off and stretches, and Martin whistles at him. "You hush," he says with a chuckle as he undoes his belt. He stands up and shoves everything off to his ankles at once and steps out of it, walking over to a clear space on the wall and motioning for Martin to follow him. 

He does as he's told and Jon smiles fondly at him as he gets into position for what he wants to do next, leaning his back against the wall and legs spread. "You're so good at following orders Martin, it's so adorable. Such a good boy for me. Now, on your knees."

He kneels between his legs and Martin's practically drooling and just being at eye level with Jon's cunt there's nothing he wants more than to be given the go ahead to dive in, and Jon doesn't need to read his mind to tell. "Go on then, I think you know what to do next."

Martin leans up and with no hesitation starts sucking his dick like it's his last meal. Jon moans and pulls back the hood a little bit to allow him better access and with his other hand grabs a fistful of Martin's hair and yanks, making him shudder. "There you go, just like that. So fucking good for me. You love it when I praise you, don't you? Love being my good boy?"

"I really do, I love being your good boy" martin pulls away to say breathlessly, but only for a second before he eagerly goes right back to eating him out. Jon closes his eyes and lets his jaw fall slack so there's nothing stopping the long drawn out moans of pleasure from escaping his lips. It's music to Martin's ears. 

He sucks him off expertly, alternating between focusing just on the tip and dragging his tongue along the whole length. He can taste Jon's precum, there's so much of it. It's dripping down his thighs and coating Martin's lips. Jon takes a firm grip on the back of Martin's head to still him and takes control, riding his tongue, feeling shivers up his spine with each grind of his hips. He's nearing the edge, he can feel the buildup about to bubble over. He stops abruptly. 

"I want-" he's stunned, he can't speak more than a rugged whisper. "I wanna cum together." He takes a minute to regain his composure. Before helping up poor Martin, whose wrists have still been bound behind his back this whole time. He's probably dying to be touched. He undoes the tie and takes his hand, leading him back over to where they started. 

The desk wasn't all that comfortable so this time Martin pulls up another chair instead and they sit down facing each other, and Jon starts slowly touching himself. "Let me watch you get yourself off." 

Martin's hands find their way between his legs and with one he holds his lips apart and the other he uses two fingers to stroke himself with small circular motions. "This is how I like to do it at home, when I'm thinking of you," he admits shyly. "I have a vibrator that makes me cum faster, but I like to use my hands because it feels better to pretend they're yours."

"How sweet," Jon coos, dipping a finger into his cunt to feel just how wet it was, which was extremely, like it was pooling. He used his grool as lubricant as he picked up speed in rubbing his dick faster. "That's perfect, fuck yourself just like you'd want me to do to you. Maybe tell me more about the plot of your fantasies too?"

"Well like I mentioned earlier, I base a lot of them off silly porn. But I like to imagine you punishing me for doing something wrong. I'll bring you the wrong files or mess something up somehow and you'll decide to teach me a lesson by fucking me senseless." He's slurring his speech a bit between moans and shallow gasps, jumping his hand with pure desperation. 

Jon just drinks it in, he's never really gotten the appeal of porn, taking no interest at all in watching other people going at it. He realizes now that the problem was likely that he wasn't attracted to the actors being nothing more than strangers to him because when it's Martin everything is different. It's the hottest thing he's ever seen he feels like his dick is on fire and he's really about to- 

"Martin I'm cumming!" He throws his head back and rides his orgasm out, clenching around his fingers and feeling it pulse. He cries out Martin's name again as he peaks and he's shaking as he comes down. 

Watching Jon sends Martin over the edge as well and he mirrors his reaction, Jon's name on his lips as he climaxes hard. The hardest he ever has in his life, he thinks. 

They're both panting as they cool down, endorphins rushing. "That was.. wow." is all Martin can say. He can't possibly come up with a more elaborate description. His brain is mush. "Great. It was amazing."

"Sorry I can't offer you any after sex cuddles," Jon begins, and from his tone Martin could tell he really was. Like he just wanted to hold him. "I just don't know how we'd manage to do that comfortably."

"In the closet actually" Martin offers shakily. "I put some pillows and blankets in there for you in case you ever had to stay overnight and needed a lie down. We can makeshift a bed on the floor if you like."

"How thoughtful," Jon stands up and almost has to sit right back down he's so weak in the legs, but he manages to power through it and make his way to the closet, finding a bedspread neatly folded up tucked into a corner. He pulls it out and arranges it on the floor. Two thick blankets and a couple small square pillows. 

He lies down and it's surprisingly cozy for having cold hardwood underneath. "Come on over'' he invites with arms open as if for a hug. Martin makes his way over and snuggles in next to him and he realizes for the first time just how much bigger and taller than him Martin is, resting his head on Martin's chest. 

"You know I've never done anything like that before." Jon starts.

"What, use your powers sexually? Or kinky stuff in general? Cause I wouldn't expect you to have done the first."

"Sex at all, actually. you were my first."

Martin stares at him dumbfounded. "You're kidding! Jonathan Sims, you mean to tell me you're thirty years old, and until just a few minutes ago, were a virgin?" He laughs. "You were so good like you were experienced, there's no way." 

"Well I did kind of cheat by reading your mind, it's a lot harder to mess up when I can know exactly what you want.'' Jon explains with a shrug. "What about you?"

"I've fooled around a little. never anything like this though." Martin smiles and kisses the top of Jon's head. "You were the best I've ever had, really. But I also might be biased since you're the only person I've slept with that I've really had feelings for. You know I love you, right Jon?"

"I think so, kind of, think I was subconsciously aware of it but also not really. You mean that?" he looks up at him and his big brown eyes make Martin's heart jump.

"Wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." he says and he really wants to kiss him again, and again, and over and over and over. 

"Well I, I love you too, I think. I dunno if I've ever been in love before, but I imagine this is what it feels like? It's funny how I can know really anything I want to but with things like this, concepts as abstract as emotion, I'm hopelessly clueless."

"Levels the playing field I think. You're just as dumb as the rest of us here, mister all seeing" he mocks playfully. "But that's a good thing. Means we can figure this all out together."

"Yeah?" Jon leans up and gives him a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips.

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to make the consent as explicit as possible because anything even vaguely nonconny makes me extremely uncomfortable. but considering our main protagonist has supernatural abilities that can alter autonomy, i had to be super careful and i still feel kind of nervous that it doesnt come off like i wanted it to so please let me know if you think anything needs to be made clearer.
> 
> if you like this and wanna see more from me i take requests! just jonmartin right now because thats what im fixating on but pretty much any kink youre into that im not like actively turned off by ill probably write for you!!


End file.
